Our Crazy Lives
by Devil's-Child021
Summary: Meet the newest members of the SOS Brigade! Mikazuki and Hoshiko Koneko are new to the school and the world of Haruhi Suzumiya! Twin orphan girls and two god-like friends. What could possibly go wrong?
1. How It All Started

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

It was about a decade when the incident occurred. I was in the car with my family, going to a restaurant celebrating my twin and I's birthday. We were turning six. Even now, with Mikazuki helping me, I can barely remember anything. My sister and I were the only survivors of the car crash. It's still fuzzy, but I think my father was driving, he saw something in the rear-view mirror, the car swerved, and we crashed. I was sleeping when it happened, so I thought it was just a common earth quake.

Mikazuki woke up as we were falling and she shielded us with the passenger seat that had fallen out. When I woke up, I couldn't remember anything. I didn't know where I was, but it didn't help finding out I was in the hospital with Mikazuki and the doctor looking down at me. I asked, "Where's Mom and Dad, Mika-chan?" Mikazuki looked sad. The doctor then proceeded to say, "I'm sorry, but your parents are dead." Then Mikazuki and I started to cry.

About a year had passed from that day and we were going from foster home to foster home. Mikazuki and I never made any friend but ourselves. It got lonely at times, but at least we had each other. Once we were old enough for junior high, the both of us got jobs for before and after school, working as much hours as we could to get a decent home, prior to living in a small tent before our first apartment. After working as if 24 hours a day during junior high, we gained enough money for the high school tuition. We are currently in high school, now working eight hours per day. Just recently, we've been hearing noises and seeing things in our apartment. We aren't quite sure what they are, though, they resemble our deceased parents.

After finding my way around the school, I kept seeing my mother's and father's ghost. It was scary and embarrassing to have to jump up from my seat in class, obviously not answering a question, then being asked by the teacher to answer the question, which I had no idea what he was asking, and saying no, causing some popular students to laugh. They were mean to me because I was extremely close to my sister, when they have no idea what happened. They kept calling us "The Incest Twins" or "Lesbians". It hurt to know that people actually thought we did that. Mother and father can't do anything but scare me from time to time, when Mikazuki has no fear. She said that she thought it was just them saying their "Goodbyes" and "Please be careful" and stuff like that.

To me, it was more of them playing childish pranks on me because my father used to do that sort of thing when Mikazuki and I were four years old and that lasted about a year. Sure, Mikazuki and I are identical twins, but we are different in perspectives. I'm easily frightened, while she's brave. I get horrible grades in school, while she's an exceptional student. She can stand up to bullies, while I cower away in fear. Not to mention the fact that she's twenty-one seconds older than me.


	2. Meeting Toshimorra

I was sitting in a corner of a darkened hallway, scared and alone. I couldn't find my sister anywhere. As I began crying, a girl stood over me. My guess is that she wanted to comfort me. "Hiya friend," I heard her say. "Why so down?" "T-they can be so cruel," I answered in tears. "Yes, the human world can be cruel, can't it," she asked.

"Wait…what? What are you talking about?" "Never mind that, I'm Toshimorra," she smiled. "Hoshiko…My name is Hoshiko." "Oh, such a pretty name! So, would you like to get a few laughs?" "How will you get me to laugh," I asked a bit nervously. "Oh, that's easy: three idiots and a candy bar should do the trick!" I followed her to the ledge from the staircase as she dangled a Hershey's chocolate bar over it.

Just then, two boys came from either side of the room, trying to reach the chocolate bar, and knocking themselves out in the process. After that, another boy came from the back wall, grabbed the chocolate bar, smirking, and then fell to the ground. Toshimorra laughed while I didn't crack a smile. "Really, how was that not amusing," she asked. "It just wasn't. I've been through too much already. I'm sorry." "It's okay, don't worry."

After a few minutes, I decided I was ready to leave. "Well, it was nice meeting you. I need to go find my twin sister and we'll be going back to our apartment." As I was turning around, she grabbed my shoulder. "If you want, you can have dinner at my place, if you weren't planning on doing anything for dinner or if your parents aren't home." "Well, our parents aren't home anyways. They're um... deceased." She looked at me in awe. Then she said," C'mon. Lexi will probably have something for us waiting." "Wait, what about my sister, Mikazuki?" Then she smiled and said, "Shoot her a text or something so we can head out." "We don't have cell phones."

After I said that, Mikazuki stepped out of a classroom. "Hoshiko, are you ready? I'll be cooking up some chicken flavored ramen. I also bought some more tea during free period. Oh, who's your friend?" Toshimorra looked up at Mikazuki and smiled. "The name's Toshimorra. Hoshiko and I were just about to find you and tell you that we're heading to my place for dinner. Now c'mon! Lex's waiting for us!"

**Toshimorra is not my OC she's an OC created by PurpleDragon6, one of my best friends! Go read her stories, okay? But don't forget about me please! :)**


End file.
